


Wolfstar Zombie AU

by LColby



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, marauders - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LColby/pseuds/LColby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfstar Zombie AU with side Jily. Possible character death later with adult themes but I'm not quite there yet. Also violence. Teen and up for now, I'll adjust later if I need to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Returning Home

The roof was falling in, the floor was water stained, the walls were growing some form of fungus or another, the ceiling leaked water and trash was strewn about the hole in the wall where the door once was. Remus Lupin adjusted his gas mask straps to be tighter and stepped over the low bit of crumbling wall.   
It was early morning, about 5:30 am, but Remus couldn’t know for sure. His watch had stopped weeks ago. Or was it days ago? Didn’t matter. Either way, it was just barely light, and while Remus couldn’t see much, he didn’t dare turn on a flashlight.   
Stepping over something in the gloom, Remus walked further into the home. It wasn’t hard to navigate the structure; not for Remus. This was where he grew up. Where he wasn’t when this all started.   
He flicked the kitchen light on out of habit but a light blew out with a ‘pop’ and a fuse blew, so all he got was some shattered glass rather than light. He sighed softly and walked forward.   
A growl sounded behind him and he froze.   
“No way… Here? Oh and I’d been doing so good to avoid them…” He whispered, whipping around, gun in hand, to face the monster.   
But rather than a zombie, a large black dog was growling at him. Remus narrowed his eyes and cocked the gun before placing his finger on the trigger and aiming at the dog’s head.  
The sound of a second gun cocking stopped his finger from moving.   
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Mr. Gasmask.” A voice growled behind him, similar to the dog growling in front of him, and the barrel of a gun was pressed into the back of Remus’s head. Remus sighed and lowered his gun slowly.   
“Put the safety on that gun or I might forget mine.” The voice threatened. Remus didn’t feel like losing his head today, so he put the safety on and put the gun back into his holster.   
“You got a name, Mr. Gasmask?”   
“…Lupin.”   
“That a first name or a last name?”  
“Last name.”   
“What’s your first name?”   
“Remus.”  
The gun pressed to the back of his head trembled, and then fell away as the man behind him burst into laughter. Remus felt his cheeks burn under his gasmask.   
“Oh my god, thats the best thing I’ve heard since the world went to shit. Your name is literally Moon Moon!” The man laughed hysterically. Remus turned around and crossed his arms.   
“Yeah, yeah, my name is hilarious I get it. Now you know my name, you should at least return the favor.”   
“Sirius.” The man said, stopping laughing long enough to say.  
“Of course I’m serious, I haven’t met another human in a long ti—“ Remus was incredulous.   
“Nooooo,” He whined. “My name is Sirius. S-I-R-I-U-S. Sirius Black.” He explained.  
“Ohhh. Okay. But your name is Sirius? And you mocked my name? You’re a hypocrite, Mr. Dog Star.” Remus teased.   
“Oh shut up. I—..”  
Creeeaaakk  
Remus brought his attention to the ceiling. There was a second floor… And the master bedroom was right above them… Could a zombie have gotten up there?   
Without much thought for Sirius, Remus flicked off the safety, cocked his gun again and raced for the stairs.   
“O-Oi wait! Remus!” Sirius called after him, but Remus didn’t stop. If there was a zombie, he would destroy it. How dare it defile his home?   
Remus threw open the door to the master bedroom with a bang and froze.   
Rather than a zombie, Remus found four people. The first was a young man who was shielding a young woman with bright red hair. He was unarmed, but from what Remus could tell, he had thrown himself in front of the woman in a defensive manner as soon as Remus had burst in. The woman was cradling a small child to her chest, and, upon further inspection, the child looked just like the man who stood in front of them.  
Eyes sweeping across the room, there was another young man who appeared to have just woken up from a nap and looked about ready to cry.   
Remus lowered his gun and flicked the safety on again.   
“Fuck,” He muttered to himself.  
“Remus, for fucks sake! If you hadn’t taken off like that, I would have explained.” Sirius said, appearing behind him in the doorway with his dog trailing behind him obediently.   
“Sirius, is this who was in the kitchen?” The man asked, still protectively stood between Remus and the woman.   
“Yeah, this is Moon Moon.”  
“My name is not—“  
“I know, I know, his name is Remus Lupin. Remus, this is James Potter,” He gestured to the man, “Lily Evans,” To the woman, “Their son Harry,” To the child, “And Peter Pettigrew.” towards the sleepy and terrified man.   
“Oh, and this is Padfoot,” Sirius said, pointing to the dog.   
Remus gave an awkward sort of wave.   
“Er…Right then, this is the most interaction with people I’ve had in… A while. But I er.. Don’t want to intrude on your group. I’d just like to go across the hall, gather a few things from under my bed, and leave, if thats alright with you.”  
“Under your bed? Moony-Moon, did you live here?” Sirius asked.  
“Yeah, this was my home with my parents when this whole thing happened actually.” Remus explained, glancing to the door across the hall. It looked absolutely untouched.   
“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you…” The woman, Lily, piped up. Remus tilted his head to the side a bit, waiting for her to continue.  
“I went in there the other day… There are two corpses in there…” She said softly.   
Remus shook his head.   
“I know… I was here when they died.”  
Crossing the hallway, he took a deep breath and turned the handle.   
The door opened with ease and Remus’s heart sunk to see their decaying corpses still intertwined. If Remus didn’t look at their smashed in skulls, he could still pretend as if their death had been merely a peaceful passing in their sleep.  
He averted his gaze from his parents and dropped to his knees, reaching for a box underneath his bed. A few spiders scuttled about, disturbed by the movement of the box.   
“Jesus Christ, are those your parents?” Sirius asked, entering the room and spotting the corpses.   
“Yup. Nothing can be done now. They’ve been there at least two years now. Haven’t much been keeping track. Do you remember when this all started?” Remus said, pulling things from his duffel bag so the box could rest on the bottom.   
“Hm…I believe about four years ago. James, Lily, Peter and I were finishing out last year of high school when the first outbreak happened. I’m about twenty-two now, if I’ve counted correctly.”   
“Ah, alright. That should put me at about twenty-one then. Thanks.” He said, standing and crossing the room to pull up a loose floorboard. Underneath were several dusty bottles of whiskey and a large bottle of vodka.   
“Oh, dude, you had booze this whole time? Wish I’d of known.” Sirius said wistfully.   
“Here, you can take a bottle. I’m just going to make molotov cocktails.” Remus chuckled, handing him a bottle of whiskey and tucking the rest into his bag.   
Remus stood once more, gazing around his room.   
“I think thats all I came for…Alright, lovely meeting you all, but I should go.” He said, extending a hand to Sirius.  
“You’re leaving already?”   
“Well… Yeah. I—…”  
“No.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I promised you a chapter this weekend. And I didn't lie! It's 11:56. Still technically Sunday. Let's go!

Why did it matter?   
Who cared that, as they locked the door and sat on the floor around a half-burnt candle, people fought for their lives against the dead?   
Was it really that bad to drown out the scraping sounds against the door with a bottle of whiskey, laughter, and a little bit of crying?   
They’d flinch as gunshot after gunshot could be heard echoing through the empty street below, but none made a move to help. Why risk themselves for a stranger who may just turn on them anyways? That said, Remus was a stranger they’d taken into their group.  
‘They’ being a group of survivors he’d found hanging out in his own old home, who called themselves the Marauders. They’d been all too quick to accept him into their group, but he found he didn’t mind. It’d been a long time since he’d had friends anyways.   
“There used to be more of us, y’know.” James was saying, taking a swig of whiskey. Sirius snatched the bottle and took a drink, before holding up a hand and listing.  
“Severus Snape, Frank and Alice Longbottom and their son Neville, oh and this headstrong old lady named Augusta Longbottom. Hmm…,” He paused to think, “My brother Regulus, my cousin Narcissa Malfoy and her husband Lucius, their son Draco, and Bertha Jorkins.” He counted off, a finger going up for each person until he had all of his fingers up. He’d had to set down the whiskey bottle and Peter stole it from him to take a long drink.  
“Frank and Alice went mad a few days into the whole thing, Alice got bitten, and Frank refused to kill her. Alice bit him and Augusta killed them both, taking on the responsibility of Neville herself. They slipped away that same night, haven’t heard from ‘em since.” Peter said.   
Sirius put down four of his fingers.  
“Severus was Lily’s best friend, that is ’til a nut job named Tom showed up, and then Severus, Regulus, both Malfoys and their son started calling him something like ‘Lord Voldemort’ or whatever. Personally, I think they all went mad. But they left, following after that Tom fellow like dogs.” Sirius said, putting down five more of his fingers. One remained.   
“Bertha Jorkins sacrificed herself just three days ago. We’d gotten trapped by a whole bunch of the zombies, and she was fending them off with a handgun she had. We took to running, Pete turning to try to get her to run with us.” James sighed, reaching for the bottle.  
“She just gave me a sad smile, one without any hope, and a little wave. Her gun ran out of ammo. I can still hear her scream as they tore into her…” Peter finished, on the verge of tears as Sirius put down his last finger.   
“My son Harry was born three years into this mess. Now its just us plus you against the world. And I think you should stay with us.” Lily said softly, rubbing Peter’s back soothingly. “Its safer with more people, Remus. And you wouldn’t have to be alone anymore.” She implored.   
Remus nodded, “Right, guess I’ll stay on for a while then.”   
The gunshots that had been accompanying their story stopped, and after a moment, the distinct scream of a man was heard faintly. It stopped relatively quickly, and everyone except for Lily passed the bottle around again.   
~  
Come morning, Remus was afraid to open his eyes. Although the warmth to his left told him otherwise, he was afraid it was all a dream.   
Opening his eyes slowly, Remus saw the ceiling of his parents house, and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. But, even though it was incredibly fun with everyone last night, to be around people again, Remus would have to leave today.   
Regardless of what he’d told them all last night, Remus wasn’t quite comfortable being with a group. He was a liability to anyone he was traveling with, even to himself sometimes.   
Sitting up slowly, Remus sighed as his back popped and his stretched his arms up above his head. He looked to his left and saw his gas mask. The straps must have come undone while he slept. Putting it back on, Remus looked through the early morning gloom that lit the room to find his bag. He located it across the room, and carefully began to extract himself from the old bed that everyone was curled up on.   
As soon as his worn boots touched the ground and Remus stood cautiously, the person next to him shifted into half of the spot Remus was a second ago. Looking closer, it was Sirius.   
If Remus was staying, he could probably fall in love with a sleeping face like his. And that was another reason he had to go.   
By the time Remus had cautiously made his way to the door, the sun was halfway up and light poured in through the gap in the curtains.   
“Moony? Where are you going?” Came a voice from the bed. Remus froze.   
“I… I should be going.” Remus responded quietly.   
“Or you could, y’know, stay with us. At least until the next town. Please.” Sirius said, getting up and padding across the room to place a hand on Remus’s shoulder.   
“I don’t know I just…”   
“Here, I want to show you something.” Sirius said, just as Harry began to fuss. Lily and James let out a groan, not quite ready to get up. Sirius crossed the room and scooped up the restless boy.   
“Lils, I’ll take him. Get some rest.” Sirius volunteered, leaning down to grab the diaper bag. Lily, in response, snuggled against James and went back to sleep. Remus shifted awkwardly, not sure if he should use this chance to get away.   
“Great, you’re still here! C’mon, I wanna show you something.” With Harry fussing in one hand, Sirius grabbed Remus by the hand and led him down the hall to the attic entrance. He wasn't entirely sure why he’d allowed this man he’d only met about 24 hours ago to lead him, nor why they were going into the attic.   
But regardless, Remus seemed to trust him.   
A few awkward minutes of climbing attic ladders with an upset child and a diaper bag and they were in the attic. Sirius navigated his way through holes in the floor and Remus followed, still unsure of what they were doing until Sirius handed Harry to Remus.  
“Hold him for a second, I’ll do first.” Sirius commanded, handing over the diaper bag too. Remus raised an eyebrow.  
“And where exactly are you…” He trailed off as he watched Sirius hoist himself through a hole in the roof.  
“Okay, now hand me Harry and the bag!” Sirius called back down as he extended his arms down through the hole.  
“Are you certain this is a good idea?” Remus asked, skeptical, even as he held up first the bag, and then Harry. Sirius pulled both items up through the hole and disappeared.  
“Your turn Moony!” He called back. Moony rolled his eyes at the nickname and pulled himself up through the hole carefully.   
Sirius was sitting a ways away, cradling Harry and feeding him some baby mush. Remus crossed the roof to sit next to him.  
“So… What are you showing me?” He questioned, leaning back against the rough roof tiles.   
“The sunrise.”   
“Didn’t know you were so romantic.”   
“Thats not it. It’s just… Even with the world so shitty, the sun still rises, y’know? And it gives me hope that maybe one day we’ll get through this and life can be normal again.”   
“Wow, a poet too?”  
“Oh shut up.”   
They were silent for a moment, watching the sun rise and burn the mist away from the street below.  
“I get it. What you said I mean. But… I don’t think life or the world will ever be normal again.” Remus said softly. As Sirius opened his mouth to respond, a scream from inside the house made them flinch.  
Sirius whipped his head towards the hole in the roof.  
“Lily!”


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos.   
That was the only way to describe it. Remus was up on his feet before Sirius was, jumping through the hole to the floor of the attic. Sprinting the length the of the unsteady floor, he flung himself down the ladder and landed awkwardly on the soggy carpet.   
Remus ran down the hall, his heart beating a little too fast and his breath becoming shorter. Something about the scream of his new friend… It made him go numb.   
Three feet to the door.  
Two feet to the door.  
One foot to the door.  
“Pete, no!”   
BANG  
The sudden loud noise scared Remus so bad, he stopped running for a second. His feet slipped on the slick carpet and his knee collided painfully with the ground. In horror, he watched as red seeped into the carpet from beneath the door.   
“No…” He murmured. Remus collected himself, pulled his gun from his holster, and gently pushed against the slightly open door.   
The scene that awaited him was the worst thing he’d ever seen since he came in to find his parents dead.   
Lily was currently tearing out her spouse’s throat on the bed as James struggled, choking and drowning in his own blood, before going limp. Crimson soaked into Lily’s shirt and ran down her face and hands.   
A loud whine stole Remus’s horrified attention to where Padfoot was cornered by another zombie. This zombie must have gotten in here somehow and bitten Lily… Remus took a hesitant step forward, his foot making a loud squelching noise as something squished out of the carpet around his foot.   
His gaze was pulled to the newly red floor. Following the path of the stain, his eyes locked upon the body of Peter, slumped against the wall, a gun in hand, and the contents of his head painting said wall.   
Remus staggered back, colliding with the door frame, clutching his chest. He couldn’t breathe. His heart was too fast, his lungs working furiously but not doing much except allowing him to make a horrid rasping noise with each inhale and exhale. Padfoot let out a loud yelp and Remus forced himself into the hallway, falling hard onto the floor. Try as he might, he couldn’t calm down.   
“Remus? Whats going on?” Sirius asked breathlessly, having just arrived in the hallway. Remus could barely see him through the fog his own breath caused in his mask. Sirius knelt next to Remus and pulled the mask away from his face, allowing the slightly cooler air to help soothe him.   
“Breathe Remus. In and out. Whatever is in there, whatever happened, its not your fault, and we’ll get through this.” Sirius said softly, holding the side of his face and forcing their eyes to meet. Remus took as deep a breath as he could manage, but it just ended up causing a coughing fit he had to look away for. Harry squirmed and whined in Sirius’s arms. Remus stood suddenly, his head swimming.   
“You… Don’t.” He coughed out. Sirius stood next to him, a warm hand on the small of his back.   
“Moony?” Remus cleared his throat and took a shaky breath in.   
“Don’t… Don’t take Harry in there. I… I have to…” Remus squared his shoulders and flicked the safety off.   
Sirius didn’t try to stop him. He wasn’t stupid. Sirius could see the blood soaked into the carpet; hear the ripping and chewing and groaning of not one, but two zombies in the room; he could hear the silence that surely meant James was not okay; he could hear the whimpers of Padfoot. Most of all, he knew he had to protect Harry from whatever was in there. He could see the panic attack Remus was having inside, knew he blamed himself for whatever reason, and could hear the rasp of asthma. But he let Remus go into that room alone again. Because Sirius knew that Remus could do what he couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t face the horrors of that room; horrors that he could only imagine.   
Remus walked back in that room to see who was once Lily, a sweet girl with red hair who just wanted what was best for her son in this disaster of a world, elbow deep in James’s stomach and other organs. Remus watched in disgust as she grabbed an uncoordinated handful of red and pressed it to her mouth.   
Turning slightly, he saw Padfoot whimpering as the second, unidentified zombie, tore through his skin to get at his organs.   
Three rounds in the chamber.   
One for Padfoot.  
One for Lily.  
One for the bastard zombie that caused all of this.   
Remus took a deep breath and stepped to the center of his parents’ room. Remus pointed the gun at Padfoot first. Closing his eyes briefly, he allowed his finger to pull back the trigger. Immediately, the whimpers stopped.  
But the loud gunshot stole the attention of the two other zombies, who both immediately turned towards Remus and began to move towards him. Before Lily could find a way off the bed, Remus focused his gun on her.  
Lily’s eyes, that Remus could remember silently pleading him to stay, now dead and bloodshot. Remus leveled the gun with her head, right between those eyes, and allowed the bullet to fly. Lily dropped onto James and the two shared an awkward embrace of death that they were far too young to have received.   
Finally, Remus turned to the last zombie, who was covered in dog blood and far too close for his comfort. Remus didn’t stop to think, just held the gun at arms length so the barrel pressed to the undead forehead.  
BANG   
The zombie jolted back, undead eyes rolling back to the skull, and body falling stiffly, rigor mortis already set in. Remus felt no sympathy, and an odd calm fell over him.   
Pulling the door shut tightly behind him, Remus looked over to check on Sirius. Sirius was cradling Harry close, a reserved look of acceptance on his face. And the first thing Sirius says broke Remus’s heart.  
“Moony? You okay?” He asked softly, reaching out to wipe a smudge of blood from his face. Whose blood was it? James? Lily? Peter? The stranger?   
Who knew.  
Remus let out a strangled laugh.   
“You’re asking if I’m okay? I should be asking you if you’re okay. I just…” Remus could feel his chest constricting again, his heart speeding up again. What had he done? Had he really just killed the only friends he’d had in years?   
“Remus?” There was that soft voice again. The last person he’d heard say his name like that was…   
Dead.   
His parents were dead.   
Just like James, Lily, and Peter.   
“Don’t say my name like that.” Remus found himself blurting. Sirius gave him a sympathetic look, and Remus’s attention was stolen by a pull to his hair. Looking down, he saw the pull came from Harry, who was giving him a wide eyed, drool-y stare that only a one year old could manage so perfectly.   
Remus found himself smiling as he collected the small child with the unruly dark hair. Harry wiggled in his arms and made all kinds of babbles, like any baby does.  
“You okay?” Sirius asked again, pulling back Remus’s attention.   
“Yeah… We’re going to be okay, aren’t we? Just the three of us.” He sighed, a weight lifting from his shoulders.   
“Of course we are! We’re the Marauders! We can do anything! Lets be parents!” Sirius shouted enthusiastically.   
When he said it like that, Remus almost believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Plot pusher chapter. Sorry this chapter may be kinda shitty. But Christmas eve update! Merry Christmas/Happy holidays! Probably won't get a new chapter out til January so Happy New Years as well!


End file.
